Here With Me
by xJadedGurlx
Summary: Laura and Erica are resurrected.


**A/N: Spoilers up through season 3b.**

 **WC: 1,050**

* * *

The first thing Laura noticed when she woke up was that she was naked. Outside, in the woods, naked.

The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone. Looking around, she could just make out a blonde girl lying on the ground a few feet away from her.

Walking around the tree stump she'd woken up next to, Laura bent over to check the blonde girl for a pulse. As soon as Laura lay her hands on her, however, the girl opened her eyes and sat up suddenly.

"Who the Hell are you?" the blonde asked, her eyes flashing Beta brown and claws extending from her fingers.

Laura's first instinct was to growl at the girl. Instead, she said "I'm Laura, and I'm as confused by all this as you probably are."

The blonde frowned. "Sorry" she said, retracting her claws. Her eyes returned to their normal color. "It's just, the last thing I remember was an Alpha wolf ripping my throat out. And you smell like an Alpha."

Laura took that in. "I am an Alpha" she said. "And the last thing I remember was my uncle ripping my throat out."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You said your name was Laura" she said. "Did you mean Laura Hale?"

"How do you know my last name?" asked Laura suspiciously.

"Derek – your brother – was the Alpha who turned me" said the girl. "He talked about you and how your uncle murdered you for your Alpha status."

"My brother is an Alpha?" asked Laura.

"Yeah" said the blonde. "He killed your uncle to get justice for your murder."

Laura smiled. "That sounds like Derek" she said. She extended her hand to the blonde.

The blonde smiled back at Laura and took her hand, allowing herself to be helped off the forest floor. "I'm Erica" she said.

"Nice to meet you Erica" said Laura. "Now, let's figure out how the Hell we're alive."

Erica looked down at herself. "First, I need a bath" she said. "And some clothes."

"Good idea" said Laura.

The two females began walking, using their wolf instincts to find their way out of the forest. After about twenty minutes, they came to the highway.

"Which way?" Erica asked the woman.

"I think town is that way" said Laura, pointing in one direction.

"Civilization is good" said Erica.

Before the two could start walking into town, however, a car happened to come along. It slammed on its brakes, no doubt surprised by the sight of two naked females wandering along the highway in the middle of the night.

The car's driver rolled down her window. "Erica?" asked the redhead behind the wheel. "Erica Reyes?"

Erica wasn't sure whether she was happy to see the driver or not. "Hello Lydia" she said after a moment.

"You're alive" said Lydia slowly, comprehension dawning on her face. "I guess this is why I felt the need to take a late-night drive."

Erica opened the backseat of Lydia's car, ushering Laura inside before sitting down next to her. "What do you mean?" she asked Lydia.

Lydia looked at Erica in the rearview mirror. "It turns out I'm a banshee" she said.

"That explains a lot" said Erica.

"I'm going to drive you two to Derek's place" said Lydia. "Maybe he'll be able to explain what's happening.

After about ten minutes, the car arrived outside an apartment building neither of the recently resurrected females recognized. "This is where my brother lives?" asked Laura in surprise. "What happened to the house?"

"He sold it to some land developers" explained Lydia, getting out of the car and pressing the intercom button for Derek's apartment.

"This better be important" said Derek's voice through the intercom.

"I have two people you might want to see out here" said Lydia. "Two people who used to be dead."

Derek buzzed the threesome inside. When he opened the door to his apartment, he stared in shock at Laura and Erica, before wrapping his sister in a hug.

After a minute, Derek pulled away from his sister and said to Lydia "Where did you find them?"

"Wandering the highway" said Lydia. "The back of my car is going to need a thorough cleaning."

"Speaking of which, I could use a bath and some clothes" said Laura, doing her best to cover herself in front of her brother. Erica didn't bother trying.

Derek let them into the apartment and showed them where the shower was. "I think Cora left some clothes here when she went back to South America" he said. "I'll pull some for you both while you take turns in the shower."

"You can go first" said Erica, wrapping herself in a towel while she waited her turn.

Laura smiled. "Thanks" she said, stepping into the shower.

Once both females were showered and dressed, they joined Lydia and Derek in the kitchen. "So, have the two of you come up with any ideas as to the source of our miraculous return to the living?" asked Laura.

"We figure it must have something to do with the Nemeton, but we aren't sure what" said Derek.

"The what?" asked Erica.

"The giant tree stump we woke up next to" explained Laura. "I remember Mom used to tell us stories about it."

Lydia yawned. "Well, I've already heard enough about the Nemeton for a lifetime" she said. "Or at least for tonight. I'm going home." The redhead showed herself out of the apartment.

Derek turned to Laura and Erica. "I've got a spare bedroom" he said. "If you don't mind sharing, that is."

Erica shook her head. "I don't mind" she said. Secretly, she would be glad for the company.

"If she's fine with it, then so am I" said Laura.

Derek showed the two females to the room. Erica immediately flopped down on the bed and wrapped herself up in the covers.

"Thanks, little brother" said Laura, hugging Derek.

Once Derek had gone, Laura turned out the bedroom light and slid under the covers. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard the girl next to her cry out in her sleep.

Rolling over, Laura wrapped her arms around the blonde and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Erica" she whispered. "You're here with me now. Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
